1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear attachment structure, particularly to a gear attachment structure used for a reciprocating mechanism of a fishing reel, which is configured to receive rotation of a handle transmitted thereto.
2. Background Art
The fishing reels are normally provided with a reciprocating mechanism for uniformly winding a fishing line onto a spool in conjunction with rotation of a handle. The reciprocating mechanism includes a gear component and a traverse cam shaft. The gear component receives rotation of the handle transmitted thereto. The traverse cam shaft is configured to be rotated by the gear component. In the spinning reels, for instance, an oscillating mechanism functioning as a reciprocating mechanism normally includes a driven gear (an example of a gear component) and a traverse cam shaft. The driven gear is meshed with a pinion gear while being coupled to the traverse cam shaft in a unitarily rotatable state. For example, the reciprocating mechanism structure is described in the specification of Japan Patent No. 3455629. In the dual-bearing reels, on the other hand, a level winding mechanism functioning as a reciprocating mechanism normally includes a driven gear and a traverse cam shaft. The driven gear is meshed with a main gear while being coupled to the traverse cam shaft in a unitarily rotatable state.